Connect 3: It's About Time
by Checkers-Loves-Jonas
Summary: The Complete Story of Connect 3: Part One; Friendship Nate/Shane/Jason
1. Camp Rock

* * *

A/N: Kinda stuck on 'Catch Me' so here's a new project :D Its The entire back story for Connect Three. Enjoy :) btw, add me on twitter: Jennifer_Sweetz and I'll throw hints and let you know when i am updating.

* * *

Chapter One: Camp Rock

(New Jersey)

* * *

Shane Joseph Grey groaned as his mom turned on the light in his bedroom. He started to roll over and go back to sleep, when his brown eyes snapped open. The sixteen-year-old sat bolt upright in his bed as he remembered what today was. He smiled and jumped out of bed, almost knocking his fender accoustic guitar over from it's spot against his bed. Denise Grey chuckled at her son's sudden excitement.

"Shane, you need to hurry. Uncle Brown will be here in an hour," She said in her soft voice, as shen left Shane's room.

"Alright Mom. I'll be down in a few minutes," Shane called as he pulled on a fresh shirt over his head.

Shane then slipped on his favorite pair of skinny jeans, followed by a pair of high top converse. Shane walked over to the mirror to look at his short black hair to check and make sure his face was in check. The teenager wasted no time grabbing his already packed bag and guitar, which was in his signature checkered guitar case. Shane rushed down stairs, and into the kitchen, where his mom was already drinking a cup of coffee. Shane soon felt a small twinge of guilt for leaving her alone for the summer. His father had died the previous summer in a car accident. When Denise realized Shane was there, she managed a small smile.

"Hey honey. Uncle Brown left earlier than I thought. He should be here in a few minutes."

"You know, Mom, I could stay," Shane started.

"No! Your father wanted you to go. So you are going, and thats final."

"Mom, I don't want you here all by yourself."

"I won't be. Your father's sister is staying here while you are gone. Than we are going to see you on final jam. I'll be fine."

Suddenly a horn started honking, and Shane's mom all but pushed him out the door. "Now go have fun, and play that music!"

"Alright mom, I love you," Shane said, kissing her on the cheek.

When Shane reached his uncle's car, Brown smiled brightly at him.

"Hello, Mate," Brown said, "I hope you're ready for a rockin' summer!"

"Hey Uncle Brown! You have no idea how excited I am!" Shane exclaimed.

Brown chuckled as he pulled away, Heading for Camp Rock. It was Shane's first year, but Brown had the feeling that it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

(Texas)

* * *

Nathanial Nicholas Greene was excited. The brown curly haired fourteen-year-old just couldn't sit still to his parent's amusement. This was his first year at Camp Rock, and he couldn't wait to see who else played guitar, piano, AND drums. His parents worked a lot, trying to make ends meet. So to make up for the times they weren't there, Nate's parents set him up in music classses, and were pleasantly surprised to learn that he had learned three difficult instruments in a year simaltaneously. So it was no surprise that he was getting the chance to go to Camp Rock.

"Nate, calm down son," His dad chuckled.

"I can't help it dad! I am so happy I can go! I am going to have a blast!" Nate said happily.

"Well, you need to eat, or we aren't going anywhere," Mrs. Greene said sternly.

Nate nodded and returned to his breakfast, finishing it quickly. When he was done, Nate rushed down the hall to grab his overnight bag and his guitar. When he finally got in his mom's van, he took a deep breath and allowed an even bigger smile to spread across his face. He was finally going to Camp Rock.

* * *

(California)

* * *

Jason Paul White sat and watched patiently as a cardinal danced in the bird bath in his front yard. The eighteen-year-old smiled as it flew away, towards the direction he would be heading soon. He had been to Camp Rock two years in a row, and he couldn't wait to go again. This year is his last year, so this is his last chance to have his killer guitar skills noticed. JAson sighed and got up from his spot in the kitchen to go find his dad. They needed to leave now if they were going to make the flight in time. JAson found his father, grabbing his keys from the living room.

"Hey Dad!" Jason said cheerfully.

Mr. White chuckled. "Hey Jason. We can go now. I won't keep you trapped here any longer. I hope you make the most of this year at camp. It's your last."

"I know Dad, and I will. Just like the other two years," Jason said with a small smile.

* * *

(Camp Rock)

* * *

Shane sighed as he sat in Cabin Jam, alone. He could have stayed with his Uncle, but Shane wanted to be with other kids. As if on cue to his thoughts, a boy walked in with cuirly brown hair, holding an overnight bag and a guitar case. Shane smiled a small smile at the boy.

"Hey," Shane said, getting up off of his bed, "I'm Shane."

The cuirly haired kid smiled a bright smile, "Hey! I'm Nate. This is my first year."

"Mine too. Do you play good?" Shane asked, pointing to Nate's guitar case.

"I play okay, I guess. What about you?"

"My Uncle says I'm phenominal," Shane answered, rolling his eyes, "He tends to exaggerate. He owns the camp."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't expect special treatment from him. He is actually going to be really hard on me, more than anyone else here."

"Well, that makes it fair," Nate said.

"I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Shane said, looking at the last bed, "Anyways, where's our roommate?"

"I don't know. I just got here."

"Alright, smarty pants," Shane said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the cabin soor burst open, almost hitting Nate in the back. "I'm here again! Oh lovely Camp Rock! I have missed you so much!"

Shane stared wide eyed at the boy in front of him, with straight brown hair and a guitar in his hands. Shane gave him a sorry attempt at a smile, afraid that the boy might attack them.

"Hi!" The boy said, finally noticing his roommates, "I'm Jason."

* * *

A/N: Longest first chapter I have ever wrote!!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	2. Friends

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Now, I got NO Reviews :( That makes me sad. But I will give you guys the benefit of the doubt. So here's chapter two.

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends

* * *

Shane and Nate looked at each other. Then Nate spoke and offered Jason his hand. "Hey! I'm Nate and that's Shane."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Jason said, "Do you guys like birds?"

Shane frowned as Nate answered, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, they don't bother me."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"I love birds! I love how they can fly. I would love to fly one day."

"Oh," Shane said, "So where are you guys from?"

"Texas," Nate answered.

"Cool! I'm from California. I went to Texas not too long ago. It's big!" Jason said.

"Yeah," Nate said, "So, do you play anything?"

"Guitar. It's what I do when I'm bored. Would you like me to play for you?" Jason asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want," Shane said, sitting back down on his bed.

"OK!" Jason said excitedly, and pulled on his guitar. He soon began strumming a tune that seemed quite catchy. He flew from chord to chord, and even picked between them and adding hammer-ons. He played for a good two minutes before he stopped and set his guitar down at his feet, keeping it in his hands. Jason looked at his two roommates, who were looking at him wide eyed and open mouthed.

"So, did you like it?" Jason asked, smiling.

"Liked it? Dude, you were awesome!" Shane said excitedly, "You have to teach me that!"

"Sure! what did you think, Nate?"

"Was that an original?" Nate asked quietly.

"Yeah, I got bored on the way here," Jason said.

"Cool. I liked it. I'd like to learn it too sometime."

"That would be cool. So what do you guys do?"

"I play guitar and sing," Shane said.

"I sing, play guitar, piano, and drums," Nate said quietly.

"What are you, a prodigy?" Shane asked.

"No. Just lonely."

Shane's eyes softened. "Oh."

"Well, Shane, can we hear something from you?" Jason asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, I guess," Shane answered, grabbing his guitar and laying it across his chest.

_"Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

_"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_"Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb _

_"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_"When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go."_

When Shane finished he looked at his roommates who were smiling big smiles.

"Wow, was that an original too?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I wrote it when I was dating a girl named Mandy. We aren't dating anymore, but we are still very good friends," Shane explained.

"That's cool!' Jason said animatedly.

"Hey, could we learn how to play it? I could come up with a drum beat, and Jaosn could learn the chords. We could probably play it for beach jam," Nate suggested.

"That would be cool! But we would need a name for ourselves," Shane said.

"Lets not worry about that now. Let's work on your song," Jason said, picking up his guitar again.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Beach Jam is next!!!! Now review please :)


	3. Beach Jam

A/N: Wow, another update! And still no reviews....grumble. lol Leave me your feedback!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Beach Jam

* * *

It was two days later, and Shane had taught Jason his guitar part. Nate had come up with the drum beat, they had played through it enough times, so it sounded near perfect. Now they were sitting in their cabin, waiting for the sun to set, and Beach Jam to begin.

"Guys?" Nate said.

"Huh?" Jason said as Shane looked at Nate with an eyebrow raised.

"We need a band name. I completely forgot!"

"Oh! I forgot too," Shane said sheepishly.

"How about The Birds! We could be like the Beatles, just not English and our name is Birds and not Beatles," Jason said.

"Um, Jason, let's try to come up with some other ones before we pick," Nate said carefully.

"What about S'n'J. It's all of our initials," Shane said.

"No. It's not catchy," Jason said, surprising them.

"How about....Steel Martins!" Nate said.

"Steel Martins? What are we? Gay? If we want to make an impact, we need to blow them away. You know, make them think, BAM! Their good!" Shane said with enthusiasm.

"I've got it!" Jason said excitedly.

"What Jason?" Nate said, rolling his eyes.

Jason leaned near Shane and Nate and whispered his idea to them. Soon a smile broke out on their faces.

"I like it," Shane said, with Nate nodding in agreement.

* * *

Shane, Nate, and Jason were nervous. This will be the first time they perform for anyone, at least together. They had watched other people go up, either solo or in groups, and Shane was fidgeting. He was so nervous. He did not even know if the crowd would like them or his song, 'Mandy'. Suddenly Brown walked onto the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Hello Camp Rock Campers! We have one more act, so lets hope they live up to their name. Give it up for, Go Out With A Bang!"

Shane, Nate and Jason ran on stage, and set up their guitars, and Nate set up the drums to suit his needs. As they sat there looking at their first audience, Jason started getting excited. Not wanting to wait any longer, Jason started the beginning of the song with a strum of an electric guitar. Soon Nate joined in with the drums, and music filled the beach as Go Out With A Bang started their first song, and their first performance.

_"Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

Shane started getting into it, and trying to use the entire stage to his liking, soon Jason started copying.

_"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_"Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb _

As the guitars kicked in for the chorus again, Shane saw Jason do a guitar spin out of the corner of his eye. Shane smiled at the kid's zeal as he started to sing the chorus again.

_"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_"When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go._

_"__Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_"Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows._

_"Cause Mandy always knows!""_

As soon as the song finished, the entire beach was silent. Soon applause broke out amongst the campers, and the boys could not help the adrenalin that rushed through their veins. They all stood together at the foot of the stage, and grabbed hands, and did a bow at the same time. Shane looked at his Uncle Brown, who could only smile at the boys.

* * *

"Guys, we did awesome!" Nate said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know. Guys, we should write a song together. Sound good?" Shane asked, still on an adrenalin high.

"Yeah. But what kind of song," Jason asked.

"How about something for the average invisible girl," Nate said, the wheels in his head turning.

"An invisible girl?" Shane asked, frowning.

"Yeah, you know, like an underdog. Normally the people who are invisible end up making something awesome of their lives," Nate explained.

"I know a girl like that. She used to live next door to me," Jason said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," Shane shrugged.

"Cool. Lets work on it. Then we could do it for pajama jam next week," Nate said.

The boys all went back to their cabin, and stayed up late, working on the song that they hoped would blow away the camp again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! another one! I'm on a roll lol Next is the Pajama Jam :D


	4. Pajama Jam

A/N: We all know that they don't get along that good....lol So enjoy this one!!

* * *

Chapter Four: Pajama Jam

* * *

Jason woke up early. He really wanted to play the new song they had finally finished yesterday. He really liked it, and it reminded him of the girl he used to know. HE sat near Nate's bed, watching his roommates sleep. He got up and woke up Nate.

"Mmm...huh?" Nate said groggily.

"I'm bored and I can't sleep. Can we work on that song now?" Jason asked.

"What? Jason, what time is it?" Nate asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. Six I think."

"Could we wait at least an hour?"

"I don't really think so because then we would need to be in breakfast by eight," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. But I'm not going to be the one to wake up Shane," Nate caved.

Jason smiled and walked over to Shane's bed. The teen was fast asleep, unaware that Jason was watching him. Suddenly Jason shook him hard, "Shane! Wake up! We need to practice!"

"What?" Shane said groggily, "Jase, go back to bed."

"No! I want to practice our new song. Pajama Jam is tonight!"

"I know. We have hours to practice," Shane mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"I know we do. That's why we need to start now. There isn't enough time! Plus, I want to go do some more birdwatching."

"So go watch your stupid birds!" Shane said in a cranky, tired voice.

"My. Birds. Are. Not. Stupid!" Jason said, getting angry.

You're stupid too. Now go away," Shane snapped.

"What! I am not! Take that back Shane Grey! I just have a fascination with birds! You are the stupid one who doesn't care about this band."

Shane sat up, fully awake and angry. "What band? Sure we sing songs together but are we really a band? No. We don't have a recording contract. We are just a couple of kids who think they have talent."

"Oh, so now you are saying I have no talent and can't play guitar?!" Jason yelled.

"GUYS!" Nate yelled, "Shut up! Why are we fighting? So Jason wants to practice before breakfast. Big deal. We could probably use it so we can be sure we all know the words, notes, and the beat. Now stop fighting!"

Shane and Jason looked at Nate wide-eyed, surprised that something that loud had come from something that small (lol I just laughed at myself). Then they looked at eachother, feeling awkwardness in the room.

"Awkward," Shane practically sang.

Jason nodded. "Sorry for getting angry."

"It's fine. I don't think you or your birds are stupid either. I'm just not a morning person."

"I think we just learned that," Nate snapped.

"Whoa, Nate. Chill, dude," Shane said.

"Forget it," Nate sighed, "Lets just get to practice. But I want to grab a water bottle from the kitchen. I am so thirsty right now, its not even funny."

Shane and Jason nodded, both climbing out of bed and getting dressed quickly. They each grabbed an acoustic guitar and followed Nate to the Cafeteria. They waited outside while Nate ran and got a bottled water. When they finally made it to the the sound cabin, the boys set up and spent the next hour and a half practicing the new song until it was near perfect.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I am Dee, and tonight is the Pajama Jam! Who all is performing tonight?!" Dee La Duke shouted, earning equal shouts from the crowd of campers.

"First up we have Heidi Closem," Brown said, watching a small girl made her way to the stage. The girl sat at the piano and played a peppy tune, that she said was an original of her mother, Barbara Closem, the composer.

After Heidi finished, several other campers went up, and all did pretty well. Then the time came for Shane, Nate, and Jason to finally play their new song.

"Last, again, is Out With a Bang!" Brown announced.

Nate and Jason, took their places, with guitars in hand. Shane stood in the middle, waiting for Nate and Jason to begin with their guitars. Soon the new music started, and Shane started singing.

_"She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
She's always heard you won't amount to anything  
And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
But now I realize_

Nate and Jason joined Shane for the chorus, and Shane began to sing towards a girl who was always quiet.

_"That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_  
"She's original  
Never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
Against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
The tables gonna turn cause?_

_  
"That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

Nate took over the lyrics for a minute, singing the next lines.

_  
"Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone_

_  
"She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea_

_"Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

Nate smiled at the quiet girl that Shane had looked at earlier. He thinks her name was Caitlin.

_  
"Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world."_

When they finished the song, everyone went crazy, especially the quiet girl. The guys looked at each other and smiled broadly. They could get used to this.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!!!


	5. TESS

A/N: I'm really on a roll ;p that's three chapters in one day!

* * *

Chapter Five: TESS (Dun, dun, dun!)

* * *

Shane sat on the docks strumming his guitar, working on a song he had been writing since the beginning of the summer. He was writing it for his mom. Right now he was calling it Have Faith, although he was sure it would change. He started some of the chords for the chorus, and began to sing softly.

_"Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on!"_

"Wow. That was good," said a soft voice behind him.

Shane turned to see a blond girl standing there looking at him. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, and Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Its a work in progress," he answered curtly.

"Well, I like it. What's it about. Did some stupid girl break your heart?" she said.

"No. Its personal."

"Oh. Well, I'm Tess. Tess Tyler. T.J. Tyler is my mom," she said, offering Shane her hand.

"Shane Grey. My mom is normal," he said carefully.

"Oh. That's cool I guess. Listen, I just wanted to say you are really good. I bet you'll get somewhere," Tess said, smiling shyly at Shane.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Um, do you need something?"

"What? Oh, no. I just wanted to meet you. Well, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

"Sure," Shane said, knowing he was going to probably not talk to her again.

Shane watched her leave and rolled his eyes. He sat up and made his way back to his cabin to let Nate and Jason hear his song. He wrote it to see if it could help his mom feel better about his dad.

* * *

A/N: Just a filler :) I'm evil and oh no! Tess was NICE!!! Wonder what happened?


	6. Song For Final Jam

A/N: Ok, I am so spoiling you guys now!

* * *

Chapter Six: Song For Final Jam

* * *

Shane dropped his guitar near his bed, and laid on it, allowing Nate and Jason to give him strange looks.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You never come in that quiet," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"So? Can't a guy be quiet?"

"Yeah, but Shane, that's not you," Nate said, trying not to laugh at Jason's now completely serious face.

"Well, maybe it is now. Got a problem with it?" Shane teased.

"No. So, what are you up to now? We saw you talking to a pretty blond girl down at the lake!" Jason said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, that was Tess. Not my type. She seemed only interested in the fact I had talent. Not in me."

"Wait Tess? As in Tess Tyler?" Jason groaned.

"Yeah, why?"

"She is a conniving little girl. When she saw I could play guitar really well, she tried to get me to help her. She started out by flirting with me and telling me how good I was. She is not nice, Shane. Don't let her fool you. She only wants to eliminate competition."

"So she's a diva?" Nate asked.

"Yep. But don't let her hear you call her that. She'll get even," Jason answered.

"She didn't seem that bad," Shane said.

"Believe me, she is. She will do almost anything to win final jam. When is final jam anyways?" Jason asked Nate.

"Not too far away. We have maybe two weeks," Nate said, looking at the small calender near his bed. Nate laid down, and closed his eyes.

"Dude, don't tell me your tired," Shane said, watching as his friend sit there with his eyes closed.

"So what if I am?" Nate snapped.

"Golly. Sorry," Shane said rhetorically.

"Well, anyways, we need to figure out what to do for final jam. We need a new song that will kick butt," Jason continued.

"How about one that is all about a breakup? You know, how someone feels when their girlfriend's friends are around too much," Nate suggested.

"I like that," Shane and Jason said at the same time, causing the boys to break out in laughter.

"How about this for the first line: _'I told you I made dinner plans. For you and me and no one else. That don't include your crazy friends, or I'm done with awkward situations and empty conversations'_."

"Why do I have the feeling you already started this song?" Shane asked carefully.

"Because I did. I couldn't sleep last night, so I started. Want to do that one?" Nate asked, sitting up.

"Can I wrote the guitar part?" Jason asked.

"Why don't you try to use the guitar you did for us our first day? That sounded cool," Nate said.

"It may not fit, but I'll spin off of that," Jason agreed.

Nate sat there, and grabbed a notepad and pen. He wrote down the first line and sat there looking at it wondering what could come next. Shane made his way over to Nate's bed and sat next to him reading the line over and over again.

"What about, '_Oooh, this is a problem. Don't wanna second guess. This is the bottom line, it's true I gave my all for you, and now my heart's in two'_," Shane offered.

"That sounds ok, but we need something other than 'problem'. It doesn't rhyme with 'guess'," Nate said.

"What about S.O.S?" Jason offered, surprising his band mates.

Nate shrugged, "Try it."

_"Ooh! This is an S.O.S Don't wanna second guess. This is the bottom line, it's true. I gave my all for you, and now my heart's in two_-" Shane sang.

_"And I can't find the other half! It's like I'm walking on broken glass-"_ Nate cut him off.

_"You better believe I bled. It's a call I'll never get!"_ Shane finished.

"That sounded awesome," Jason said as he picked on his acoustic.

"Any idea for the guitar melody?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, how about this?" Jason said, starting to do a few chords.

"Why don't you pic like the first two strings of the chords, and then do the entire chord for the chorus," Shane suggested.

Jason nodded, and did that. Nate smiled, "Dude, that sounded cool. I liked it."

"So we have our melody?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Nate answered smiling at his band.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!! And I'll send virtual Joe Jonas hugs!!


	7. Final Jam

A/N: Beat that! Six chapters in one day! And still counting....

* * *

Chapter Seven: Final Jam

* * *

Shane stood in the back of the Jam Hall. He was nervous. His mom and Aunt were out in the audience, and this would be the first time they heard Shane perform with his band. They still didn't know what the prize was, because Brown said he would announce it after the winner was picked. Soon the night started, and Shane, Jason, and Nate stood there watching as Tess Tyler started her performance.

_"Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Shane tried not to gag at the sexual lyrics. And he tried not to glare when she looked at him and winked at him in the wings.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby."_

Tess smiled for the clapping crowd, and made her way off of the stage.

"Hey Shaney," Tess practically moaned.

"Tess. Stop before you embarrass yourself. I am not interested," Shane said as he walked away, leaving Tess speechless.

"Now wait a minute!" Tess yelled, finding her voice.

"I don't have a minute for you," Shane growled.

"You should. Why don't you like me? I am nice. I am talented. Not to mention I am beautiful," Tess said.

"You're not my type," Shane answered honestly.

"WHAT!" Tess shrieked.

"Miss Tyler" Brown yelled from the stage, "I am trying to introduce the next act."

Tess glared at Uncle Brown and made her way away from Shane. Shane sat there and listened as Brown introduced the next act.

"Next we have Lola Scot!!"

The crowd went crazy as a tall girl went on the stage. Music began and she started to sing.

_"Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'_

_Are you ready for it  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it_

_I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know."_

As Lola finished, Shane could not help but clap for the girl. He had to give her credit, she was good. A few more acts went, and then Jason put a hand on Shane's shoulder. The boys looked at each other as Brown introduced them.

"Now, our last performance is the band, Out With A Bang. They are Shane Grey, Nate Greene, and Jason White!"

The boys could hear their families screaming the loudest as they ran on stage, Jason and Nate wth guitars, and took their places with Shane in the middle. Soon Jason started the opening notes for S.O.S., their new song.

_"Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations_

Shane then jumped in with the chorus after Nate sang the beginning verse.  
_  
Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

After Shane did the chorus, Nate picked up on the verse again.  
_  
So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication  
_

As Shane sang the chorus, he noticed Jason doing a silly dance to the chorus, that looked really funny. He tried not to mess up the words as Jason danced, and even began to get the audience into the song.

_  
Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
_

Nate pointed out into the crowd as he sang the next verse, and noticed the crowd seemed to really love this song.

_  
Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI_

_Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two_

_Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get."_

As they finished the song, the boys were amazed to see the entire room give them not only applause, but a standing ovation. The three boys joined hands and bowed, like they had started doing after every performance. When Brown walked onto the stage, the boys left, and Shane smiled at his mother's proud face.

"How about that performance!" Brown said, "Now, our judges. You may have noticed that I never introduced them. Now I will. In the first seat we have James Delani, he is the owner of LAVA records. The lovely woman beside him is Harriet Jenson. And last, we have Greg Bradly. The prize this year is a record contract with Mr. Delani's company. Ms. Jenson will be the winner's publicist, and Mr. Bradly will be their manager. Now our judges have seen all of the performances. So if they can take about ten minutes to pick a winner, we can wrap up this year's final jam!" Brown finished.

Shane, Nate, and Jason looked at each other wide-eyed.

* * *

A/N: What will happen? Who will win!! Review to find out!


	8. Winners

A/N: Almost done :) A few more chapters! Enjoy. Let's see who won, shall we?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Winners

* * *

Shane, Nate and Jason stood backstage with dry mouths and sweaty palms. Jason knew this was the best prize ever for final jam. The ten minutes passed by so slowly. Finally, Mr. Delani made his way back onstage.

"Hello everyone," he said to the crowd, and the anxious performers backstage, "I have our winner here. We saw a lot of talent tonight, but one performance stood out. It wowed not only the crowd, but us. It will be no surprise that they hit number one with their first single when it hits the charts. Now I would like to announce our winners! Out With a Bang, Shane Grey, Nate Greene, and Jason White!"

The boys looked at each other wide eyed and open mouthed. They had won! It took some prodding from Brown, but they snapped out of their daze and rushed onto the stage to accept the award, and to meet the owner of their label and their publicist and manager. Shane was in so much shock that he forgot about his family in the audience. He looked for his mom and aunt, and he saw tears of joy in his mom's eyes. His aunt gave him a thumbs up.

"Now boys can you guys give us another performance?" Mr. Delani asked.

"Of course," Nate said.

Shane turned to Nate. "What will we play?"

"How about that one song you wrote, Shane," Jason offered.

"Have Faith?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but lets call it 'Hold On'. That's less complicated," Nate offered.

"Ok. Are you sure we can do it? We haven't exactly practiced it."

"It will tell us if we are natural performers," Jason offered.

"I agree," Nate said.

"Hold On it is," Shane said.

The boys left the stage, explaining to Brown about their song first, and got their guitars. As Nate took his place at the drums, Shane walked up to the microphone.

"This song is another original. It is called Hold On. Mom, this one is for you and dad," Shane said.

_"We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on."_

Shane looked in the audience once the song was finished and saw his mom really crying now. She climbed on stage and hugged him, whispering how much she loved him and how proud she was of him. As they all walked off stage, Brown announced that they had one more performance.

"We have one more act! Now all of the Camp Rock campers will get together and sing the Camp song, We Rock!" Brown said.

Shane. Nate, and Jason joined everyone else for the final song. When it was over Shane realized his life was going to change now. He wouldn't be normal. He would be a star, along with his two best friends in the world.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	9. Contract

A/N: No AN now lol Im running out of things to say :D

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Contract

* * *

Shane sighed as he climbed out of the cab with his mom in LA. They were going to the LAVA Records building to go over the contract and to talk any legal matters. He had text Jason and Nate, and learned that they were already there. As he walked inside, the receptionist smiled brightly at them.

"Hello! Welcome to LAVA Records! I am Holly. Is there anything I can help you with today?" She asked.

"Yes, my son is supposed to be meeting. Him and his friends won Final Jam at Camp Rock, and they need to go over some contracts," Mrs. Grey said politely.

"Of course!" Holly said, picking up her phone. She talked to someone for a few minutes, then turned back to them. "Go up to the second floor, and its the third conference room on the right."

Shane and his mom followed the woman's directions, and as soon as they walked into the conference room, Shane noticed Nate and Jason, standing near the door talked. As soon as Jason saw him, he grabbed Nate, and Shane, and pressed them against his chest yelling, "Group hug!"

"Jason!" Nate and Shane cried as the boy squeezed them harder.

"I missed you guys so much!" Jason sighed.

"Jason, we arrived at the same time," Nate said.

"But Shane didn't," Jason said simply.

"It's fine. I missed you guys too. So, what's up with this contract? Has nayone even talked to Delani yet?" Shane asked.

"No. But I assume that it is going to be an original contract with conditions, limits, and rules," Nate said.

"Are you sure you're not a prodigy?" Shane asked.

Nate rolled his eyes and ignored Shane. "We just have to wait until Delani gets here to see exactly what will be going on."

As if on cue, the door opened again, and Mr. Delani walked in. He nodded at the boys and told them to take their seats. As he rummaged through a stack of papers, the boys looked at each other, wondering exactly how this goes.

"Okay," Mr. Delani said, "Well, I guess I need to go over exactly what's in this stack of papers. But the first thing we need to do is name your band."

"Why? We are called Out With a Bang," Shane offered.

"That's too long. And easy to forget. I talked to some of my colleagues and they have a proposal."

Nate rubbed his eyes. "And what is that?"

"They propose that you call your band 'Connect 3'. If you do not, then we have no contract for you. That is one of our requests."

" 'Connect 3'? That sounds kind of..." Shane drifted off.

"Gay?" Nate offered.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Well, it's either that or no contract. 'Out With a Bang' is just too long. You guys will learn to love the name, 'Connect 3'."

"Well, I guess its a small price to pay to have a recording contract," Nate said offhandedly.

"Yeah," Jason said quietly.

"As long as we can still sing and perform, I guess I can live with it," Shane said.

"Good! Now for all the legal stuff, then we can get your signatures."

Mr. Delani read through the contract for them, and explained as much of it as he could. He answered questions completely, and Shane, NAte, and Jason felt completely comfortable with it. When the contracts were signed, and all that was done, Mr. Delani smiled at the boys.

"Well, boys, your lives are changed forever. You now have a contract and an opportunity to share your music witht he world. We will put you in a recording studio to cut your debut album next week. For now have fun and enjoy LA," Mr. Delani said, standing up from the table.

Shane, Nate, and Jason had no idea, but their lives would change, and although they would like it at first, it would take a turn that none of them expected.

* * *

A/N: There, its done. Sequel is next!!


	10. SEQUEL

**_The Sequel to this story will be called "Connect 3: A Little Bit Longer"_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Connect 3 is finally recording their first album. Everything seems fine but what happens when Nate's health becomes an issue? As the label tightens the reigns, Shane, Nate, and Jason soon find it hard to move, breath, and be themselves. Is this just a phase? Or is the famous life not all they thought it would be?_**

**_Coming Soon To A Computer Near You!!!_**

**_REVIEW AND IT WILL POST SOONER ;)  
_**


End file.
